kcivil_war_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Kid War
The War of Confusion, presumably known as The K-Civil War, began In December 1st, after a squadron of 3 KTD G.l.i.d.e.r class bicycle planes attacked a M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H over New York City, It declared a war between the Young Organization of Kids Known as the Kids Next Door and the Aging Organization Kid Titans of Demoral. From there on the war was taking place world wide between the Kids Next Door and the Kid Titans of Demoral. The Kid Titans of Demoral appeared to have the upper hand in the war of confusion, but after the events of Los Angels California they were weakened. The war came to a turn when Kids Next Door Scientist including the capturing of KTD Designer Numbuh 41, began to develop weapons and vehicles as advanced as the Kid Titans of Demoral's. Than the war dragged into a problem for both sides. During the new Century Battles began to take place in space during the Battle of Jupiter The Kids Next Door have weakened their forces after a failed Invasion to destroy the KTD Jupiter Bases, and The Invasion of Saturn. Afterwords the War Came to the Kids Next Door Moon Base 1 right on their own door step. On November 1st 2000, The Kids Next Door lost their Moon Base To Operation G.R.O.U.N.D. bringing about a decisive blow, but recovered after 2 Years and launched an Operation of their own back at the Kid Titans of Demoral, forcing the Old Organization to Crumble On December 06, 2002 bringing about the End of the K-Civil War. Prelude To War 'Confusion Over New York' On Course to Intercept the Unknown Vehicle in the Sky Outside the Sea Wall In the fall of 91....]] The Incident of 1991 was a major event in the fall of 1991, where an organized Group of Teenagers infiltrated Kid Titans of Demoral's Central Park Sector Tree House Branch, by cutting off the power and sabotaging the the D.E.C.K Platform in a bold attempt to prevent the Central Park Residents of Numbuh's 11, 41, 27, and 15 from gaining any communications within the rest of New York Cities Tree House HQ's whom at the time were ordered by Numbuh 45, to vacate the Tree Houses on the High Sky Scrapers, and return home to their parents so they could torture them for the rest of Winter by stunning them. At this time of event only Central Park Sector was active leaving the teens an Opportunity to stage an attack on the Tree House and draw the Kid Titans of Demoral into attacking the Unknown Aircraft that was hovering above New York City at the time. Though the 4 operatives of Central Park Sector managed to repel the Teen attack on they're Tree House, the Teens plan worked when Central Park Scrambled in G.l.i.d.e.rs and shot down the unknown Vehicle as it moved into New Jersey. As a result, the massive Incident began a Civil War between the Kid Titans of Demoral and Kids Next Door. That would last for 11 years throughout the rest of the 20th Century up to the early 21st Century. Opening Stages Operation H.A.I.L Operations In South Carolina 'Capital Hunt' Attack In Virgina Operatives Defending MarPool from a Titan Invasion on August 22nd 1995, during the Second Virginia Theater...]] War Expands Operation S.t.a.r. O.n.e. Operation T.y.p.h.o.o.n. Battle of Los Angels The Kids Danger Door are an entirely neutral Kids Organization that was secretly founded 3 years after the Kids Next Door and was stationed at Los Angela's California. It is not as powerful as the Kid Titans of Demoral or the Kids Next Door, but keeps on growing on it's numbers of Operations. When the Kids Civil War began In 1991 after Kids Ten Door G.l.i.d.e.r. class bicycle planes attacked a M.O.S.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O. over New York City. From there on the war was taking place world wide between the Kids Next Door and the Kid Titans of Demoral. However Number 99 discovered the Kids Danger Door Organization in the Early fall of 1996 and ordered an attack, thinking that they are allies with the Kids Next Door or far worst the adults. The KTD attacked the City of Los Angela's which lead to the first major street to street battle in the whole war. The Kids Danger Door was being pushed back all the way from the Downtown area towards the docks and were at the point of being annihilated until the Kids Next Door later arrived with a very powerful forces that it was so strong that the advancing KTD forces were forced to turn around, The Kids Next Door signed a treaty in order for them to leave peacefully without fighting their way out. 4 Days later the Kids Danger Door repopulated and continued to remain neutral until the end of the Kids War when the Kid Titans of Demoral Crumbled in 2002. Surprise Invasion of Kids Next Door Invasion of Europe ''Indoor Warfare 'Battle of Mir Mall' 'Fall of Carterson Elementary' 'Attack on Dean Mall' 'Invasion of Regions Theater' 'Final Years' '''Battle of Jupiter' Numbuh 362 sent Numbuh 2 from the New Colonized Saturn Gas Giant and he reached Jupiter Undetected, following the chance of the discovery Of the Kid Titans of Demoral Jupiter Bases all 8 of them despite all of the major clouds of Gas. Numbuh 362 Saw To oversee the vital assault on the heart of the Kid Titans of Demoral, The Kids Next Door assault was primarily aimed at destroying the Kid Titans of Demoral's main Jupiter Bases all 8 of them. Numbuh 362 led the assault personally, with his brother Numbuh 274 , and crushed the Kid Titans of Demoral defenses. The Kids Next Door suffered A lot of Stunned Kids before the battle even begun. The Virgina Sector had attempted to make its way through the The Rock Formations of Jupiter's Gassy Rugged Surface in an attempt to impress Numbuh 362. Invasion of Saturn 'Operation S.O.D.A' Operation G.R.O.U.N.D Operation E.N.D. W.A.R. Two years after the destruction of the Kids Next Door Moon Base in the year 2000. The Kid Titans of Demoral finally returned home to their parents to live a normal kids life, but on the opening of 2002 during the night of a heavy storm the Kids Next Door launched a surprise Invasion of the whole Island of Manhattan codenamed Fortress New York at 8:00 Pm, by both sea and air. The Kids Next door Land Invasion smashed through the City walls entering queens and taking control of the area at about 8:20Pm. War tour the whole Island apart as Numbuh 274 ordered a blockade around the whole Island in order to keep the Kids Ten Door forces from escaping into New Jersey or the sea. The Kids Next door began to loot apartments as they captured one block at a time While until they reached Albany the center of the city in which the battle is most concentrated on. Numbuh's One through 5 in the Central Park Sector of the city has been ordered to hold the park at all cost, if the park should fall the Kids Ten Door lines will be flanked allowing the Kids Next Door to move around the defenses and strike the entire army from the rear. Hours has past while Numbuh 0 (Emanuel Medina) ordered defenses around the Central Park area stretching all the way to East Manhattan where Numbuh 4 (Norton Rivera) and 3 (Kuki Sanban) along with other operatives met the Kids Next door advance and managed to hold for a couple of ours, but after that the Kids Next Door began to receive Vehicle Support from both M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.S. and B.o.w.l.e.r.s. While the defenders only had one B.O.X.K.A.R.T. for support. After the line was too damaged Numbuh 4 ordered a fall back to the park where this time they had support from new and improved prototype Rail Guns that are firing from Liberty Island. With the help of the Rail Guns the Central Park sector managed to repel many Kids Next Door attacks, but during the sixth wave the Kids next door flanked around to the side and forced the defenders to abandon the position and back to the tree house. Thunder roared in the sky while the Kids Next door tried to flank around the Kid Titans of Demoral Defenses at Albany, but a counter attack from China Town, by Chinese Operatives saved the Kids Ten Door Line. Numbuh 274 than ordered a huge barrage by Kids Next Door cruisers surrounding the Island to strike at Albany with everything that they had. The Barrage lasted from 10:24 to 11:00 pm Numbuh 6 (Wallaby Beatles) along with Numbuh 5 (Nigel Uno) and a team of Demolition's Kids managed to pinpoint and destroy one of the Kids Next Door transmitter antenna's in KND controlled Brooklyn Sector from deep behind the Kids Next Door Lines putting an end to the strategic bombardment, but do to heavy stun kids it weakened the line. It was a quarter to dawn when the Albany line finally broke forcing the Kid Titans of Demoral to make their final stand at Pits burg Avenue about 13 miles north of the State Bridge. As the storm began to slowly die down while sensing a victory Numbuh 274 orders an attack from all direction's at Pits burg Avenue. It looked to be the end until finally at last reinforcements from both Europe and North Carolina smash the Kids Next Door forces at Brooklyn Sector retaking it. After one counter attack already the Kids Next Door began to lose half of New York City, than at last at 10:00 in the morning the Kids Next Door with drew out of New York City. Although New York City was saved Numbuh 99 ordered akll Kids Ten Door Operatives to give up for now she knew how far the Kids Next Door was willing too go. Numbuh 5 (Nigel Uno) signed the dissambolish form which crumble the Kid Titans of Demoral Organization on December 6th finally bringing peace between children, It was as well as the Day that Tom Warburton brought about the First Animated Cartoon Network Episode Kids Next Door Operation No P-in OOL. Aftermath 'Collapse of the Titans' 'Codename Kids Next Door Show' 2002 the Kids Next Door along with the help of Tom Warburton began the Television Series Codename Kids Next Door staring old Kid Titans of Demoral and Kids Next Door Veterans. 'Kid Titans of Demoral...' * New Numbuh: 1 (Nigel Uno) Old Numbuh: 5 ''(Became Newly found Leader of the newly created Sector V...)'' * New Numbuh: 91 (Norton Rivera) Old Numbuh: 4 ''(Retired after the K-Civil War, at age 13...)'' * New Numbuh: 3 (Kuki Sanban) Old Numbuh: 3 (Became an official Medical Officer of Sector V...) * New Numbuh: 4 ('''Wallaby Beatles)' '''Old Numbuh: 6 '(Became Sector V's major Fists fighter...) 'Kids Next Door...' * Numbuh 2 (Hoagi B Gilligan Jr) * Numbuh 5 (Abigale Lincoln) Trivia *''The K-Civil War shared close resemblance to both World War's One, and II, due events and outtakes of the engagments, it is also evidenced by fans of the wikia suggesting that the Titans bare a strong resemblance to Nazi Germany while the Kids Next Door bared a strong resembalance to the allies...'' *''Though stated above that the K-Civil War takes a resmblance of both wars, the K-Civil War has more resembalance towards the Galactic Civil War...'' *''The K-Civil War was known to be the final War in the Kid Titans of Demoral's Existence...'' *''All Adults despite being freed by the Kids Next Door during the War would still take up arms against they're Liberators mostly due to 49 years of torture by the Kid Titans of Demoral...'' *''The Start of the K-Civil War Bared a Strong resemblance towards Kids Next Door Operation M.O.S.Q.U.H.I.T.T.O.H, A Game that 2091riveraisrael played at a very young age which first sparked his interest in the Kids Next Door...'' *''The Kids Next Door at the time of This war was known to be age 33 at the very start of the war in 1991, The Titans were 51...'' *''This was the first and only known major Modern Kids War in the History of Child Warfare, mostly due to the fact of 2 Kid Organizations fighting amongst one another, while also coming up with Detail outcomes including Amphibious Invasions, Air Borne Invasions and also Space Warfare...'' *''The Kids Next Door Organization at the end of the War had reached 44 years of age by 2002...'' *''After the War, the Kid Titans of Demoral Organization were age 62, when the Organization crumbled in December of 2002...'' *''The War was known to be the first World Wide Conflict to ever occur in the Kid Titans of Demoral's History, while also evolving in Space...'' *''The K-Civil War was known to have introduced Space Warfare in the Kids Next Door's History of Existence, Following Jupiter, Saturn, Mars, and Destruction of Moon Base 1...'' *''The K-Civil War was the first and only known War to take place in 2 Generations of the Kid Titans of Demoral, the first being the Sixth, the Second being the Seventh...'' Category:Wars Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:Events Category:Canon Category:Canon Events Category:The K-Civil War